Ranma se enamora
by Meiya Takenouchi
Summary: Todo parece tranquilo en La vida de Ranma y Akane, Hasta Que Algo SUCEDE ¿Por qué el extraño Comportamiento ? ¿ Otro amigo de la Infancia ? ¿ acaso Ukyo sabe algo? ¿ Cuantas Amazonas vamos Hasta Ahora ? ¿ Como Que Te Vas ? ACTUALIZADO CAPITULO 6
1. capitulo 1: Ese extraño comportamiento

Glosario de símbolos:

/aaa/ pensamiento

::_aaa_:: recuerdos o sueños

- (guión solo) personaje desconocido

[aaa] Comentarios de la autora

Historia creada sin fines lucrativos, solo para satisfacer la lectura de aficionados.

Los personajes (a excepción de los nuevos) son propiedad única y exclusivamente de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Ranma se enamora**

**Capitulo 1 "Ese Extraño Comportamiento"**

Eran las 11 de la noche y Ranma aún no llegaba a casa. Todos los integrantes de la familia Tendo se encontraban durmiendo, excepto por Akane que estaba en la sala con el televisor prendido y que... [bien me equivoqué] se había quedado dormida con la cabeza y los brazos apoyados en la mesa. La puerta de la cocina se abrió muy despacio y una sombra ingresó a la casa, Akane sintió este pequeño ruido y se fue despertando poco a poco. Su piel se puso de gallina al notar que una gran sombra estaba a su lado... no podía moverse, estaba demasiado asustada...

Ranma: ¡hola Akane!

Akane: ¡Ah Raannmmaaaa! – Se levantó de un salto - ¡nunca vuelvas a asustarme así... casi me da un infarto! – dijo recuperando la respiración

Ranma: lo siento – sonrió traviesamente - ¿oye y tú qué haces en la sala a esta hora de la noche?

Akane: ¿qué?.. a... bueno es que... yo... – no tenía porque darle explicaciones – la pregunta es que estabas haciendo tú para llegar a esta hora a casa

Ranma: ya te he dicho miles de veces que tengo algunos asuntos que resolver – se cruzó de brazos – además... no tienes porque esperarme hasta que llegué - ¡PLAM! El mazo en la cabeza de Ranma

Akane: ¡¿y quién ha dicho que yo te estaba esperando? – subió las escaleras y entró a su cuarto

Ranma: ¡hay Akane! – Dijo dejando el mazo en la mesa – será mejor que también vaya a dormir – bostezó – estoy muy cansado – subió a su cuarto

Al día siguiente en el Uuchan...

Akane: hola Ukyo

Ukyo: hola Akane ¿a qué se debe tu visita? – Le dio la vuelta al okonomiyaki que estaba preparando - ¿quieres un okonomiyaki?

Akane: no Ukyo – se sentó en la barra – la verdad... yo... vine para... para hablarte de Ranma

Ukyo: ¿de Ranma... qué hay con él?

Akane: pues... últimamente está llegando tarde a casa y... yo quería saber si tú sabías algo de lo que puede estar haciendo

Ukyo: pues no, no sé nada

Akane: ¿no has notado que está actuando muy extraño en estos días?

Ukyo: si... hace tiempo que no viene por uno de mis okonomiyakis

Akane: no estoy hablando de eso – Akane comenzaba a molestarse – sino de que... ¿qué no has notado que desaparece a la hora del almuerzo en el colegio?

Ukyo: Akane deberías tener más confianza en Ranchan –

Akane: ¡yo confió en Ranma!

Ukyo: entonces deja de sospechar de él

Akane: pero... – tilín tilín la campanilla de la puerta sonó y entró...

Ryoga: ¡hola Ukyo! – Se quedó callado al ver a la chica que estaba en la barra – hola... Akane

Akane: ya me voy – se levantó – avísame cualquier cosa Ukyo – salió sin dirigirle la palabra a Ryoga

Ryoga: - suspiró resignado – aún no me perdona – se sentó en la barra

Ukyo: tranquilo Ryoga, espera a que se le pase la cólera

Ryoga: y todo por culpa de Ranma – comenzó a recordar...

_::Akane: ¡Ranma vuelve aquí! – lo perseguía con la espada de madera por toda la casa_

_Ranma-chan: ¡ ¿acaso crees que estoy loco? – corría con la tetera en la mano_

_Akane: ¡detente Ranma! – Akane tiró la espada, Ranma se tropezó y la tetera voló por los aires_

_Akane: ¡P-chan, cuidado! _

_P-chan: ¡cui, cui, cui! - ¡SPLASH! La tetera cayó encima de P-chan y..._

_Akane: ¡ahhhhhh Ryoooooogaaaaaaaa!::_

_Ryoga: /Ranma.../ - apretó los puños - /esta me las pagarás/_

Ukyo: toma Ryoga – le dio un okonomiyaki – relájate comiendo uno de mis deliciosos okonomiyakis – le sonrió

Ryoga: gra... gracias

* * *

Y en el Neko Hanten...

Shampoo: ¡listo! – Guardó el plato dentro de la caja para llevar – ahora Shampoo llevar a Airen deliciosa sopa /y así Ranma hará todo lo que Shampoo decir/ - sonrió maquiavélicamente

Mousse: Shampoo... ¿puedo ir contigo?

Shampoo: no – le echó un vaso con agua – Mousse tener que quedarse y ayudar en restaurante

Mousse: cua cua – se fue resignado

Shampoo: ¡ya regreso bisabuela!

Cologne: ¡no demores Shampoo! – Shampoo salió y se montó en su bicicleta

* * *

Calles de Nerima...

Shampoo: Shampoo esperara que a Airen disfrutar mucho de esta sopa /y ser mejor que se la tome toda/ - ¡PLAM! - ¡AH! – Shampoo cayó al suelo y la sopa se derramó - ¡mi sopa!

- lo siento... en verdad lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención – se disculpó la chica que había chocado con ella – lo siento mucho no me di cuenta por dónde iba

Shampoo: ¡mi sopa! – se levantó

- te la pagaré – sacó un poco de dinero - ten

Shampoo: Shampoo no querer tu dinero – levantó su bicicleta – esperar no volverte a ver – se fue cojeando.

- espero no haberle causado mucho daño – miró su reloj - ¡pero qué hora es! – Comenzó a correr – llegaré tarde a la cita

* * *

Y mientras tanto en el Dojo Tendo

Akane: ¿Nabiki has visto a Ranma?

Nabiki: salió hace un momento

Akane: ¿no te dijo a dónde fue?

Nabiki: pues no... Sabes Akane creo que deberías comenzar a preocuparte más en saber en dónde anda Ranma

Akane: ¿por qué?

Nabiki: es obvio que Ranma es un chico muy atractivo – a Akane no le gustó nada este comentario por parte de su hermana – y así como Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi están siempre detrás de él... también deben de haber un sin número de chicas

Akane: si fuera cierto estoy muy segura de que Ranma no les haría caso

Nabiki: uno nunca puede confiar en un hombre Akane... la carne es débil – una sonrisa maquiavélica se formó en su rostro – recuérdalo Akane – se fue

Kasumi: no les hagas caso a Nabiki, Akane. Solo está tratando de molestarte – le dijo a una Akane muy intrigada por lo que Nabiki había dicho

Shampoo: ¡Ranma! – entró a la sala

Kasumi: bienvenida Shampoo, Ranma no está, si quieres puedes esperarlo

Shampoo: gracias – se sentó – yo esperar

Kasumi: iré a ver la comida

Shampoo: ¿qué tener Akane?

En la mente de Akane aún resonaban las últimas palabras de Nabiki: "La carne es débil... débil... la carne es débil"

Akane: / ¿qué habrá querido decir con eso?/

Shampoo: Akane – le hizo señas – Akane yo estar hablándote

Akane: si... perdón Shampoo... ¿qué decías?

Shampoo: preguntar si estar bien, notar algo extraña

Akane: estoy bien Shampoo es solo que... / ¿en dónde estará Ranma?/

Shampoo: ¿tener idea de dónde poder estar Ranma? Shampoo estar trayendo una sopa pero en el camino una chica chocar conmigo y la sopa se derramar

Akane: no creo que llegue hasta más tarde – dijo mirando al vacío

Shampoo: - sonrió – en ese caso tener tiempo para volver a preparar otra sopa – se fue

Akane: ¡Shampoo espera! /hay ya se fue/ olvidé decirle que probablemente no regrese hasta la noche

Soun: ¿qué tienes hija?

Akane: oye papá, ¿no has notado extraño a Ranma últimamente?

Soun: ¿por qué lo dices Akane?

Akane: ¡ ¿es que acaso yo soy la única que se ha dado cuenta de eso?

Genma: debo decir... – todos escucharon atentos – que no tengo idea de lo que están hablando

Soun: ¡hay Saotome!

Akane: voy a entrenar al Dojo

CONTINUARA…


	2. Capítulo 2: Un misterio develado

Glosario de Símbolos:

/aaa/ pensamiento

::_aaa_:: recuerdos o sueños

- (guión solo) personaje desconocido

[aaa] Comentarios de la autora

Historia creada sin fines lucrativos, solo para satisfacer la lectura de aficionados.

Los personajes (a excepción de los nuevos) son propiedad única y exclusivamente de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Ranma se enamora**

**Capitulo 2 "Un Misterio Develado"**

Eran nuevamente las once de la noche. Akane escuchó unos pasos por la escalera.

Akane: ¿quién podrá ser a esta hora? /hay para que pregunto si ya sé/ – abrió la puerta - ¿Ranma... eres tú?

Ranma: hola Akane – susurró

Akane: ¿otra vez llegando a estas horas?

Ranma: tuve que hacer algunas cosas

Akane: todos los días haces algo ¿qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer?

Ranma: no te lo puedo decir

Akane: Ranma – dijo en tono de reproche

Ranma: estoy cansado Akane... voy a dormir mañana hay clases y no quiero llegar tarde – entró a su cuarto

Akane: debiste preocuparte de eso antes de llegar a esta hora – cerró la puerta de su cuarto

A la mañana siguiente...

La mañana era hermosa, ideal para correr, justo lo que estaban haciendo Ranma y Akane… para no llegar tarde al colegio.

Akane: ¡otra vez vamos a llegar tarde!

Ranma: ¡tenemos que darnos prisa!

Akane: ¡esto es tú culpa, si no te hubieses quedado dormido!

Ranma: ¡se supone que tú me tenías que despertar!

Akane: ¡ya estas demasiado grande como para que te despierte además no soy tú mamá para estar haciéndolo!

Ranma: ¡no metas a mi mamá en esto Akane!

Akane: ¡no sé como tía Nodoka soporta a alguien como tú! – la campana de la escuela comenzó a sonar - ¡ya es tarde!

Ranma: ¡corre más rápido Akane!

Akane: ¡ya estamos cerca! – las rejas de entrada se veían a lo lejos... se estaban cerrando - ¡no llegaremos!

Ranma: ¡si lo haremos! – Saltó de la valla en la que corría, tomó a Akane por la cintura y dio un gran salto hasta caer en el patio de la escuela – listo, llegamos

Akane: ya puedes soltarme Ranma – se paró

Director: ¡Raannmmaaaa te cortaré el cabello! – Apareció el director globo de agua y tijeras en mano - ¡toma esto! – lanzó el globo

Akane: ¡Ranma cuidado! – Ranma esquivó el globo pero... - ¡ahhhhh! - ¡Splash! El globo le cayó a Akane

Ranma: ¡Akane! – se acercó a ella - ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó a una Akane empapada de la cabeza a los pies

Akane: ¡Ran... ma! – Lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa - ¡todo esto es tu culpa! – lo lanzó por los aires

Ranma: ¡¿pero que hechooooooooooooo?

Y a la hora de la salida...

Akane: ¿oye Sayuri has visto a Ranma?

Sayuri: si, me dijo que no lo esperaras, que tenía que ir a otro sitio y...

Akane: gracias Sayuri – se fue corriendo

Sayuri: ¡Akane espera!

Akane: /tengo que saber a dónde ha ido Ranma/

- señorita, señorita disculpe – se le acercó una joven de cabello castaño y ojos marrones - ¿me podría decir en dónde queda la heladería?

Akane: si claro, dos cuadras más arriba – le señaló el camino

- muchas gracias – comenzó a caminar y... - ¡hay! – se tropezó con una piedra

Akane: ¿te encuentras bien? – fue a ayudarla

- sí, muchas gracias no se preocupe – trató de levantarse – no fue nada grave, ¡hay! Creo... creo que no puedo caminar

Akane: ven – puso el brazo derecho de la chica alrededor de su cuello – te ayudaré

* * *

Clínica del Dr. Tofú...

Dr. Tofú: es solo una breve luxación – dijo mientras examinaba el tobillo de la chica – será mejor que no apoyes mucho peso en esta pierna – le vendó el tobillo

- está bien – miró a Akane – gracias por traerme ¿cómo puedo agradecértelo?

Akane: no te preocupes, no fue molestia – sonrió

- ¡no puede ser!

Akane: ¿qué sucede?

- tenía que encontrarme con alguien en la heladería

Dr. Tofú: la heladería está muy lejos de aquí, no puedes ir hasta allá

Akane: ¿qué te parece si vamos a mi casa y de ahí yo voy a la heladería para explicarle a la persona con la que te tenías que encontrar lo que te paso?

- gracias, eres muy amable

* * *

Dojo Tendo...

Akane: ¡ya llegué! Entra con cuidado – ayudó a la chica

Kasumi: ¿cómo estas Akane? Veo que trajiste visita, sé bienvenida – le hizo una reverencia

- muchas gracias

Akane: Kasumi ayuda a...

- Amisha... mi nombre es Amisha Tokugawa

Akane: yo soy Akane Tendo

Kasumi: ven – la ayudó a subir – tienes que sentarte

Akane: iré a la heladería, ya vuelvo - salió

Amisha: ¡no puede ser soy una despistada!

Kasumi: ¿qué pasa Amisha?

Amisha: olvidé decirle a Akane como era la persona con la que me iba a encontrar

* * *

Heladería...

Akane: no puedo creer que me haya olvidado de preguntarle cómo era la persona con la que se iba a encontrar – entró a la heladería – qué más da, seguro ya se habrá ido

Ranma: ¿Akane?

Akane: Ranma

Ranma: ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Akane: ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

Ranma: pues yo... trataba de conseguir un helado gratis como chica jejejeje – risa falsa - ¿tú qué haces aquí?

Akane: estoy buscando a alguien

Ranma: pero no hay nadie más aquí

Akane: si, ya debe haberse ido

Ranma: ¿a quién buscabas?

Akane: eso no te importa

Ranma: hay otra vez de mal humor

Akane: ¡yo no estoy de mal humor! – salieron

Ranma: ¡claro que sí, siempre me respondes mal!

Akane: ¡eso no es cierto!

* * *

Dojo Tendo...

Akane: ¡eres un insensible!

Ranma: ¡y tú una marimacho!

Kasumi: Akane, Ranma ya llegaron – los recibió con una sonrisa

Akane: ¡siempre me estas molestando!

Ranma: ¡¿yo? Si tú eres la que comienza! – entraron a la sala

Akane: ya volví, no encontré a nadie en la heladería – le dijo a Amisha - ¿estás bien?

Amisha: Ranma

Ranma: A... Amisha

Akane: ¿ustedes se conocen?

Amisha: ¡Ranma! – se levantó y lo abrazó

Akane: ¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

Nabiki: oh Ranma-kun bien guardadito te lo tenías

Amisha: discúlpame por no ir, lo que pasa es que me torcí el tobillo

Ranma: ¿Amisha que estás haciendo aquí?

Akane: ¡¿alguien me puede explicar que es lo que está pasando?

Amisha: Akane ¿tú conoces a Ranma?

Akane: ¿tú conoces a Ranma?

Amisha: pues sí, somos amigos desde pequeños – no soltaba a Ranma

Ranma: oye Akane te lo puedo explicar

Akane: ¡Oh Ranma, claro que lo vas a explicar!

Ukyo: ¡Hola! ¡Ranchan! – Entró a la sala – te traje tu okonomiyaki favorito... – se quedó congelada al ver la escena – Amisha

Amisha: Ukyo – se miraron fijamente con una mirada tan fría que mataría a cualquiera

Akane: ¿también la conoces?

Genma: ¿pero qué es todo este alboroto? ¡Amisha!

Amisha: ¡señor Saotome!

Akane: ¡explíquenme que es esto de una vez!

Ukyo: ¿Amisha que estás haciendo aquí? – de sus ojos saltaban rayos

Ranma: oigan chicas cálmense – se puso entre ellas para separarlas – este no es el momento para pelear

Genma: vaya... nunca creí que te volvería a ver Amisha

Amisha: y yo nunca creí que volvería a ver a Ukyo, pero veo que me equivoqué

Ukyo: ¡vete! No tienes nada que hacer aquí, Ranchan es mío

Amisha: tú eres la que no tiene nada que hacer aquí

Akane: esto es el colmo ¡explíquenme todo esto!

Nabiki: será mejor Ranma-kun que empieces a hablar si no quieres que mi padre se entere de esto

Ranma: yo aclararé todo

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola! no soy nueva en de hecho desde hace años estoy leyendo historias [sobre Ranma obvio XD] y esta es la primera vez que me animo a publicar una ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! disculpen la emoción XD... bien no es la primera historia que escribo tengo varias pero mis primeros trabajos no lo quiero publicar... prefiero dejarlos en el anonimato [al menos x un tiempo para ver cómo me va] oowww de verdad espero que les guste muchoo! esta es un fic que escribí hace tres años y que volví a encontrar en mis archivos perdidos [mi computadora se malogro u.u] y la verdad es q nunca lo pude terminar así que publicándolo me obligo a hacerlo... por favor! dejen reviews! quiero saber que piensan y si tengo futuro como escritora... Se los agradeceré mucho! cuídense!

Meiya-chan

P.D.: ohh! cierto lo olvidaba! comente varias historias como anónima… Pero yo soy Meiya-chan! XD


	3. Capitulo 3: La nueva Prometida

_Hola nuevamente! disculpen por demorar con la actualizacion pero como lo prometido es deuda aquí está el tercer capitulo... disfrútenlo XD_

Glosario:

/aaa/ pensamiento

::_aaa_:: recuerdos o sueños

- (guión solo) personaje desconocido

[aaa] comentarios de la autora

Historia creada sin fines lucrativos, solo para satisfacer la lectura de aficionados.

Los personajes (a excepción de los nuevos) son propiedad única y exclusivamente de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Ranma se enamora**

**Capitulo 3 "La Nueva Prometida"**

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa y Amisha y Ukyo se seguían fulminando con las miradas.

Akane: bien Ranma – estaba molesta – comienza a explicar

Ranma: bueno... verás... es que... la verdad

Ukyo: lo que pasa es que Amisha se quiere quedar con Ranchan

Ranma: Uchans no digas eso

Ukyo: ¡es cierto!

Akane: ¡¿pueden comenzar por el inicio?

Amisha: yo te contaré todo Akane... Ukyo, Ranma y yo éramos amigos cuando pequeños, siempre hacíamos todo juntos y...

Ukyo: ¡todo se malogró cuando tú llegaste!

Amisha: ¡¿me puedes dejar terminar de contar la historia Kuonji? Bien como te decía, los tres éramos muy amigos hasta que descubrí que el señor Saotome había comprometido a Ranma y Ukyo

Ukyo: ¡y lo seguimos estando!

Ranma: Uchans

Amisha: pero ese compromiso no podía ser porque el señor Saotome ya lo había comprometido conmigo antes

Soun: ¡¿explíqueme eso Saotome?

Panda: "*a mi no me pregunten soy un Panda*" – mostrando su cartel

Nabiki: pero que ambicioso habías sido Ranma-kun

Akane: ¿cómo explicas eso Ranma?

Ranma: ¡yo no tengo la culpa, era un niño!

Shampoo: ¡Nihao Ranma! – Llegó de repente y se abalanzó sobre él - ¿Airen extrañar a Shampoo?

Ranma: no tanto como tú a mí puedes estar segura – dijo sarcásticamente

Shampoo: ¡aiyah! ¡Ranma! – lo abrazó mas fuerte

Ukyo: ¡quita tus manos de mi Ranchan, Shampoo!

Shampoo: ¡No meter en asuntos de pareja Ukyo! – Volteó la mirada - ¡Tú! Tú ser la chica que derramar mi sopa

Ranma: ¿ya se conocían?

Shampoo: que tener que ver Airen con esa mujer

Amisha: mi nombre es Amisha Tokugawa... y soy la prometida de Ranma

Shampoo: ¡ ¿QUÉ? – Se levantó - ¡ ¿cómo que tú ser la prometida de Ranma? – Sacó sus bomboris - ¡Shampoo ser la prometida de Ranma!

Ukyo: ¡no yo soy la única prometida de Ranma!

Kodachi: hohohohohohoho – sacó su listón de gimnasia – todas ustedes están equivocadas yo soy la única prometida de mi Ranma-sama

Ranma: chicas por favor

Nabiki: ¿Akane no piensas hacer algo?

Akane: - miraba atónita lo que estaba ocurriendo – es su problema que se las arregle él

Soun: ¡esperen todas ustedes un momento! – Todos miraron a Soun - ¡la única prometida de Ranma es mi hija Akane!

Akane: papá

Amisha: ¿es cierto eso Akane? – le dijo en un tono dulce

Akane: pues...

Ukyo: el compromiso de Ranma y Akane no vale hasta que Ranma lo confirme

Amisha: entonces no eres su prometida

Akane: yo no he dicho eso

Amisha: ¿eres o no eres su prometida? – su tono de voz era tan dulce que parecía no afectarle todo lo que estaba pasando

Nabiki: Akane responde

Kodachi: OH Ranma-sama – se acercó a él – estoy tan triste, sé que es por mi culpa que buscaste amor en todas estas plebeyas tan solo porque te deje abandonado

Ranma: Kodachi... aléjate

Kodachi: te prometo que nunca más te dejaré

Soun: Ranma decídete de una vez, ¿con quién te quieres quedar?

Shampoo: ¡Responde Ranma!

Ukyo: ¡Ranchan!

Kodachi: ¡Ranma-sama!

Ranma: ¡hay ya déjenme en paz! – salió corriendo

Ukyo: ¡Ranchan vuelve aquí!

Shampoo: ¡Ranma!

Kodachi: ¡Ranma-sama... no huyas de mi amor! – todas lo siguieron

Akane: ¿no piensas seguirlo al igual que las demás?

Amisha: no, es mejor que Ranma tome su propia decisión, después de todo, creo que ya tiene la suficiente madures como para hacerlo

Soun: vaya pero que chica tan sabia – le puso la mano en el hombro – la verdad es que serías muy buena esposa para Ranma

Akane: ¡papá!

Soun: ¡perdón Akane... solo era un decir hija!

Nabiki: con Ranma siempre es lo mismo, todos los días aparece una nueva prometida – todos miraron a Genma

Panda: "*no oigo, no oigo, soy de palo*"

Amisha: no quería causarle tantos problemas, si hubiese sabido que esto pasaría no hubiese aceptado las invitaciones de Ranma para encontrarnos

Akane: ¿Ranma se encontraba contigo?

Amisha: si desde hace un buen tiempo, creí que lo sabían

Akane: no, no me dijo nada /era por eso que llegaba tarde todas las noches, estaba con Amisha/

Amisha: bien – se levantó – será mejor que me vaya

Akane: no Amisha quédate

Amisha: ¿estás segura? No quiero causar más problemas

Akane: no, no traes problemas /tan solo quiero ver la cara de Ranma al saber que Amisha se quedará/

Amisha: pero Akane… creo que la situación no es muy conveniente para quedarme

Akane: pero de que estás hablando – le dijo con una gran sonrisa – a mí y a Ranma nos daría mucho guste que te quedarás /sobre todo al muy Baka ese… quiero ver lo que hará ahora/

Amisha: entonces me quedo con gusto

Kasumi: ¿y dónde dormirá? La habitación de huéspedes la están ocupando Ranma y el tío Genma

Akane: puede dormir en mi cuarto ¿no te molesta no Amisha?

Amisha: no, claro que no

Kasumi: acompáñame, te enseñaré el cuarto – se fueron

Nabiki: ¿por qué hiciste eso Akane?

Soun: no me parece buena idea hija, esa chica también esta tras Ranma, tienes que tener cuidado

Akane: yo sé lo que hago /y Ranma se va a llevar una gran sorpresa/

* * *

En la noche... (Ya muy entrada la noche) en el Dojo Tendo

Ranma-chan: vaya, hasta que al fin me logré librar de ellas, pero que chicas tan pesadas

Akane: parece que te divertiste bastante hoy no Ranma

Ranma-chan: ¡Akane! ¡Pero qué crees que estás haciendo, casi me matas de un susto!

Akane: ¡eso me encantaría mucho!

Ranma-chan: ¡Así... pues tal vez un día de estos ya no vuelva más!

Akane: ¡espero ese día con ansias!

Ranma-chan: tal vez me vaya con Ukyo, Shampoo o Kodachi... /creo que mejor con Kodachi no/

Akane: ¡haz lo que quieras no me importa!

Amisha: ¿Akane, eres tú la que esta gritando?

Akane: no es nada Amisha, no pasa nada

Amisha: ¿te encuentras bien?

Ranma-chan: ¡Amisha! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Amisha: ¿y tú quién eres?

Ranma-chan: yo... este... pues...

Akane: ¿qué, no le vas a decir la verdad? – dijo en tono amenazador y con tetera en mano

Ranma-chan: ¡cállate Akane, no es tu asunto!

Akane: ¡eres un cobarde, ni siquiera te atreves a decirle la verdad!

Amisha: ¿de qué verdad están hablando?

Akane: anda, dile

Ranma-chan: bien se lo diré, no tengo ningún problema

Amisha: /pero que familia más loca/

Ranma-chan: yo soy... yo soy... /no, no puedo, no quiero que Amisha se entere de mi desgracia/ soy una prima de Akane, me llamo Ranko mucho gusto en conocerte – dijo sonriente

Akane: ayyy – cayó al suelo – sabía que no tendría el valor para hacerlo

Amisha: hola, yo soy Amisha, soy la pro... soy amiga de Ranma /que por lo visto aún no llega/ Akane me invitó a quedarme aquí un tiempo

Ranko: así, vaya Akane pero que amable eres – dijo esto último con tono de enfado

Akane: si, ¿algún problema con eso "Ranko"?

Ranko: no – respondió resignado

Amisha: bueno – bostezó – creo que volveré a la cama - ¿vienes Akane?

Akane: si, adelante, ahora subo

Amisha: bien, gusto en conocerte Ranko, buenas noches – se fue

Ranko: ¡¿por qué la invitaste a quedarse?

Akane: ¡por qué ya es hora de que madures y resuelvas todos tus asuntos pendientes!

Ranko: ¡de qué asuntos hablas yo no tengo nada que resolver!

Akane: ¡¿a no, entonces que son Shampoo, Kodachi, Amisha y Ukyo?

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¿Qué les pareció? en el próximo capitulo las cosas se pondrán más picantes aún... algo pasara con Shampoo, pero la mala noticia es que ahora si realmente voy a demorar en actualizar, como ya les dije estoy tratando de recuperar mis archivos [y mi ladrón personal no me quiere devolver mi historia u.u] así que mientras yo rescato mis archivos de las profundidades... déjenme un review, me haría muy feliz!

Meiya-chan


	4. Capitulo 4: Bie Liao Ranma

_Una sola palabra: DISFRUTENLO!_

Glosario:

/aaa/ pensamiento

::_aaa_:: recuerdos o sueños

- (Guión solo) personaje desconocido

[aaa] Comentarios de la autora

Historia creada sin fines lucrativos, solo para satisfacer la lectura de aficionados.

Los personajes (a excepción de los nuevos) son propiedad única y exclusivamente de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Ranma se enamora**

**Capitulo 4 "Bie Liao Ranma"**

La mitad de la noche se pasó rápido con las discusiones de Ranma y Akane, últimamente estaban discutiendo seguido y cada vez las peleas eran más fuertes… esto iba de mal en peor y al parecer ninguno de los dos hacia nada por mejorar las cosas. Luego de haberle dado dos buenos mazos a Ranma y dejarlo inconsciente en la sala, Akane subía por las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto.

Akane: Ranma no Baka - suspiro

Amisha: Akane ¿te encuentras bien? – Preguntó con preocupación - ¿por qué tardaste tanto?... estaba empezando a preocuparme, creí que te había pasado algo, escuché muchos golpes, estaba a punto de bajar.

Akane: ¡Amisha! /había olvidado completamente que estaba aquí/… no… está todo bien, era solo Ranma

Amisha: ¿Ranma… ya llegó?

Akane: ¿Ranma?... este... no… quise decir Ranko jejeje – sonrisa y gota de sudor en la frente

Amisha: vaya… ¿siempre llega tan tarde o crees que le haya pasado algo?

Akane: a ese Baka nooo… lo único que podría pasarle es que una de sus prometidas… - aura de combate - … aiisshh a ese Baka… lo peor de todo es que lo disfruta…

Amisha: pero creí que tú eras su prometida Akane

Akane: yo… este… si… bueno… en realidad pues… eso lo decidieron nuestros padres… nunca nos preguntaron qué era lo que realmente queríamos nosotros

Amisha: ¿y a ti te gusta Ranma? Akane

Akane: ¿aaaa... mi? Bueno pues… /pero que pasa no voy a dejar que me interrogue/ NO como crees que puede gustarme alguien como ese Baka que siempre me está insultando… /alguien así no puede gustarle a nadie/ es un insensible

Amisha: creo que te equivocas Akane

Akane: bueno Amisha tú y yo lo hemos conocido en distintas etapas de su vida

Amisha: -sonriendo – para mí sigue siendo el mismo Ranma de siempre

Akane: /si claro si con todas las demás se hace el lindo y a mí solo me para insultando todo el tiempo/ - levemente molesta – ya es muy tarde y tenemos que dormir mañana hay colegio y no pienso llegar tarde nuevamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente corriendo por las calles de Nerima…

Ranma: ¡oye Akane espérame!

Akane: ¡no Ranma! Ya me cansé de esperarte por tu culpa siempre llegamos tarde

Ranma: y ahí comenzamos de nuevo es qué nunca puedes estar de buen humor en la mañanas

Shampoo: ¡Ranma! – la chica amazona saltó sorpresivamente, abrazó a Ranma y este cayó al río

Ranma-chan: Shampoo por qué siempre tendrás que aparecer así

Shampoo: - con una gran sonrisa - ¿Airen extrañar Shampoo? Ahora poder pasar más tiempo juntos si Airen lo desea

Akane: veo que estás muy entretenido Ranma… los dejaré solos para que puedan tener más "intimidad"

Ranma-chan: ¿pero de qué rayos estás hablando Akane? Tenemos que ir a la escuela… ¡Akane espera! – muy tarde Akane ya se había ido

Shampoo: Ranma dejar de rogar a chica violenta del mazo – dijo abrazándolo nuevamente – estar con Shampoo ahora

Ranma-chan: Shampoo tengo que ir al colegio – se levantó

Shampoo: entonces Shampoo llevar almuerzo luego a Airen para que poder comer

Ranma – chan: no Shampoo gracias

Shampoo: pero serán panes al vapor – sonrió – Shampoo prometer que esta vez no poner ningún truco en ellos

Ranma-chan: /bueno aún tengo el recuerdo de la última vez que comí uno de sus panes al vapor…/ si prometes no ponerles ninguna fórmula china tal vez acepte comerlos

Shampoo: ¡aiyah! Shampoo ser tan feliz – lo abrazó

* * *

ESCUELA FURINKAN CLASE 1F

Miss Hinako: muy bien niños – saltando por todo el salón - eso es todo por ahora ya pueden salir a su refrigerio para comer y que crezcan grandes y fuertes – dijo sonriendo y saliendo rápidamente a la cafetería por sus tan preciados dulces

Yuka: oye Akane y tu comida dónde está

Akane: vaya… con la prisa de salir se me olvidó el almuerzo en casa

Amisha: ¡Akane!

Akane: Amisha… qué estas asiendo aquí

Amisha: Kasumi estaba muy preocupara por qué dejaron su refrigerio en casa, así que me ofrecí en traerlo

Akane: - sorprendida – es muy amable de tu parte Amisha, no debiste molestarte

Amisha: pero si no es molestia – sonrió – también traje el tuyo Ranma lo hice yo misma

Ranma: vaya Amisha gracias se ve delicioso

Amisha: verdad que sí… jajaja… es una receta especial de mi familia

Ranma: mmm – probando un poco – pero si tiene un sabor increíble

Amisha: ¡qué bueno que te guste!

Akane: no tenías porque preparar tú la comida Amisha – dijo con cierta molestia – Kasumi no la había preparado ¿ya?

Amisha: bueno si pero luego recordé que a Ranma le gustaban mucho mis panes de pequeño… así que decidí hacerle unos para que recuerde

Ranma: ¡oh! Es cierto Ukyo y tú hacían los mejores okonomiyakis de toda la región

Ukyo: Ranchan no es necesario que engañes a Amisha. Todos saben que mis okonomiyakis son los mejores de Japón

Ranma: Ukyo no te molestes, las dos cocinan muy bien

Amisha: sí Ukyo, acepta que no puedes ser la ganadora en todo

Ukyo: - sacó su espátula gigante - ¿quieres probarlo?

Amisha: no voy a pelear contigo

Ukyo: eso lo veremos

Akane: vamos chicas no es un buen lugar para armar una pelea y menos por ver quién cocina mejor

Ranma: eso lo dices tú Akane porque nunca has logrado siquiera hacer un buen plato de arroz

Akane: ¡Ranma! No es momento para tus comentarios

Shampoo: ¡Ranma! – Lo abrazó – Shampoo traer el pan al vapor que tanto gustar

Amisha: creo que ya no será necesario Shampoo, yo ya le traje el almuerzo a Ranma pero gracias por tu preocupación

Akane: /aahh esto no se ve nada bien/

Shampoo: tú ser chica que estropeó la sopa de Shampoo… ¿por qué no irte? ¡Ranma! Decirle que Shampoo ser tu prometida

Ukyo: ¡espera un momento Shampoo yo soy la prometida de Ranma!

Amisha: Ranma es muy descortés de tu parte que tengas a tantas señoritas engañadas

Akane: vaya hasta que alguien se dio cuenta

Ranma: Amisha…

Amisha: no pensé que fueras así Ranma… ahora veo que Akane tenía razón – una lágrima escapó de sus ojos – tú no eras así

Ranma: Amisha… no, no es lo que crees - se acercó a ella para consolarla, Akane no podía creer lo que estaba viendo… Ranma estaba abrazando a Amisha y por voluntad propia

Ukyo: ¡Ranchan! ¿Qué haces?

Akane: /Ran… Ranma/ ¡Ranma no Baka! – Akane estaba lista para golpearlo con el mazo… pero Shampoo se le adelantó

Shampoo: ¡Ranma! Tú no poder hacer esto a Shampoo – tiró su bombori contra Ranma y Amisha

Amisha: ¡Ranma cuidado! – Ranma la cargó y logró esquivar el ataque de Shampoo

Shampoo: ¡Airen ser prometido de Shampoo! Y casarse conmigo – continuaba atacando

Ranma: ¡Shampoo escúchame! – esquivaba los ataques

Shampoo: ¡si Ranma preferir a falsa prometida entonces Shampoo matar a ambos!

Ranma: ¡Shampoo detente! – La tomó por los brazos inmovilizándola - ¡Shampoo escúchame bien esto tiene que terminarse… lo único por lo que tú crees que tienes derecho sobre mí es por esa estúpida ley amazona tuya! – Todos en el salón escuchaban atentos – yo nunca dije que fuera a casarme contigo y tampoco lo pienso hacer

Shampoo: Ranma… tú… no… tú solo estar confundido… Shampoo amar…

Ranma: no Shampoo tú no me amas, es más no creo que sepas si quiera lo que es eso

Akane: ¡Ranma basta! Estas siendo muy duro con Shampoo

Ranma: ¡no te metas en esto Akane! Es hora de que ella se dé cuenta de la verdad

Shampoo: si Airen no querer saber más de Shampoo – la amazona estaba a punto de llorar – entonces Shampoo ya no tener que estar más aquí – se fue caminando lentamente – Bie Liao… Ranma – desapareció

Akane: /Shampoo/ ¡Ranma cómo pudiste ser tan malo con Shampoo! – Volteó para enfrentar a Ranma pero su aura de combate se anulo al ver que este estaba nuevamente con Amisha - /Ranma… por qué eres tan caballero con ella/

Ranma: Amisha ¿te encuentras bien?

Amisha: creo que no… se supone que no debía esforzarme mucho al caminar pero… la caída me hizo daño otra vez en el tobillo

Ranma: no te preocupes te llevaré a la enfermería – salió del salón llevando a Amisha en brazos

Ukyo: ¡arrgg! No dejaré que Amisha se la lleve tan fácil – recogió su espátula - ¡Ranchan! ¡Espérame voy con ustedes!

Yuka: Akane… pero que fue todo eso ¿quién es esa chica Akane?

Sayuri: Ranma se veía muy preocupado por ella

Daisuke: pues parece que Ranma tiene una nueva prometida

Hiroshi: ¡ah! No puede ser siempre quiere quedárselas todas no es justo

Yuka: ¡ya basta ustedes dos! Akane ¿estás bien?

Sayuri: pues como crees que va a estar bien con todo lo que paso… Ranma acaba de preocuparse mucho por esa chica nueva

Daisuke: es cierto nunca había visto a Ranma de ese modo

Yuka: ¡he dicho basta! No les hagas caso Akane, seguro Ranma se preocupo por ella porque se lastimó… sabes que ha Ranma no le gusta ver a alguien mal

Sayuri: si es cierto no hay que darle mucha importancia

Akane: /Ranma/ - salió del salón y se dirigió a la enfermería

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Luego de tres meses de espera finalmente pude recuperar todos mis archivos XD disculpen por la espera pero al igual que con "El Destino los Unió" espero que esta larga espera haya valido la pena. Y lamentablemente tengo que dar otra mala noticia u.u hasta aquí llegaron los capítulos que había escrito hace tres años y partir de ahora todo volverá a depender de mi imaginación otra vez u.u así que esperare a que mi musa no falle y decida no volver a esconderse por un buen tiempo XD, trataré de hacer todo lo posible por continuar la historia y mejorar lo más que pueda, les pido por favor me tengan paciencia si es que demoro pero es que en estos momentos estoy ultimando los papeleos para el comienzo de clases de la Universidad y eso me absorbe completamente pero les garantizo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo y pondré mi creatividad al cien por ciento para lograr una buena continuación.

Muchas gracias por esperarme todo este tiempo y muchas gracias de antemano por volverme a esperar nuevamente ahora y sobre todo gracias a todas las personas que han leído este fic hasta ahora y sobre todo a las que han dejado sus reviews: _**Marirosy **_[gracias por seguirme en cada una de mis historias no sabes el gusto que me da leer tus reviews], _**Kary14**_, _**Magdal**_, _**Nellimoxa**_, _**Meli-chan03**_ [que emoción saber que te gusta otro de mis fics], **_laescondida2004_**__[gracias por tu apoyo, es bueno saber que te gusta la historia, estuve tratando de enviarte las respuestas a tus reviews pero no se podía u.u ojala este capítulo haya respondido a todas tus dudas y expectativas, espero volver a leer otra de tus reviews siempre son bienvenidos XD] y _**Mayumi **_[querida amiga mia! u.u recuerdo haberte hablado de Amisha y por lo tanto si te hablé de esta historia XD jajaja solamente no le digas que ella fue mi "inspiración" para el personaje que no planeo nada bueno muajajaja… sabes a que me refiero].

Gracias a todos por dedicarle su valioso tiempo a este fic, es tan satisfactorio leer sus opiniones siempre así que las estaré esperando nuevamente para saber que les pareció este capítulo y que esperan para el siguiente, ahora solo queda esperar a que mi imaginación despierte nuevamente de su largo sueño u.u deséenme suerte. Un beso gracias por todo su apoyo!

Meiya-chan


	5. Capitulo 5:Confusión

**solo una aclaración antes de comenzar el capitulo: en mis otros fics utilizaba un método diferente para señalar los recuerdos, para que no haya confusión de ahora en adelante en este como en los otros fics pondré la palabra _(FLASHBACK) _y todo lo que pertenezca al recuerdo ira escrito en letras cursivas. Al final del capítulo estarán las respuestas a todos rus Reviews. Ahora si, no los molesto más, Disfrútenlo!**

Glosario:

/aaa/ pensamiento

::_aaa_:: recuerdos o sueños

- (Guión solo) personaje desconocido

[aaa] Comentarios de la autora

_(FLASHBACK) _recordando

Historia creada sin fines lucrativos, solo para satisfacer la lectura de aficionados.

Los personajes (a excepción de los nuevos) son propiedad única y exclusivamente de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Ranma se Enamora**

**Capitulo 5 "Confusión"**

Nunca lo había visto correr tan rápido, salvo con ella. Siempre había admirado aquella característica suya de ayudar a los demás, si bien muchas veces lo hacía obligadamente al final terminaba ayudando, a regañadientes pero lo hacía y daba lo mejor de sí mismo en la tarea. Mas esta vez la situación era distinta, ya no era ella a la que estaba salvando de un enemigo.

Akane Tendo observaba desde la ventana del pasillo de su escuela como su prometido llevaba en brazos a Amisha y la acurrucaba en su pecho como si fuera lo más valioso que poseyera y no estuviera dispuesto a perderlo. La enfermería no quedaba muy lejos, solo debía cruzar el patio y encarar a Ranma… pero… qué es lo que le iba a reclamar, ellos nunca habían aclarado sus situación, eran prometidos, cierto, pero… había sido decisión de sus padres, o al menos eso era lo que ellos siempre decían.

Cómo reclamarle por algo que para empezar no era nada malo. Amisha estaba lastimada y necesitaba atención médica, pero… la forma en que la protegía… nunca lo había visto tan preocupado por alguien más.

Akane: /Ranma… ¿por qué haces esto?/

* * *

ENFERMERÍA

Ranma entró y recostó a Amisha en la camilla, la enfermera no se encontraba ya que era hora de refrigerio, debían esperar a que regrese al comenzar las clases.

Ranma: ¿te duele mucho el tobillo Amisha?

Amisha: ya no tanto Ranma – bajando la mirada al piso – gra… gracias por traerme

Ranma: Amisha – se sentó junto a ella – lo que pasó en el salón…

Amisha: no tienes que explicarme nada Ranma – lo miró a los ojos – yo sé que han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos – sonrió – la verdad es que… no esperaba volverte a ver, hasta ese día en el parque

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Ranma: ¡maldito cerdo! ¡Vuelve aquí! - _ _el chico de la trenza corría, tetera en mano, por todo el parque persiguiendo a un pequeño cerdito negro que saltaba de árbol en árbol - ¡me las pagarás! Todo esto es tu culpa debiste ser más cuidadoso ¡toma esto! – con todas sus fuerzas arrojó la tetera que voló y amenazó con caer violentamente contra el cerdito_

_P-chan: cui cui – de un salto logró esquivar la tetera pero…_

_Ranma: ¡cuidado!_

_-¡Ah!- el agua cayó directo contra una hermosa joven que iba pasando_

_Ranma: ¿señorita se encuentra bien? – se dirigió a ella para auxiliarla - ¡maldito cerdo! ¡Vuelve aquí no huyas!_

_P-chan: ¡cui cui! – el cerdito le sacó la lengua y corrió hasta perderse de vista_

_Ranma: maldito Ryoga, no te salvarás de esta. Akane no te perdonará_

_-rayos… esto demorara en secar – dijo la joven mirando su ropa ahora empapada completamente_

_Ranma: ¿qué? – Apartando la vista del horizonte recordó que la pobre víctima de la persecución aún estaba en el suelo - ¡oh! Disculpe, no era mi intención mojarla – la ayudó a levantarse_

_-no te preocupes solo estoy mojada – levantó la vista y se encontró con unos grandes ojos azules - ¿Ranma?... ¿Ranma eres tú?_

_Ranma: sí, nos… ¿nos conocemos? – aquellos bellos ojos pardos, los había visto antes en otro lugar. Un recuerdo de su infancia vino a su mente - ¿acaso eres…?_

_-¡Amisha! Soy yo ¡soy Amisha!_

_Ranma: ¡Amisha! ¡Cuánto tiempo! – una sonrisa adornó su alegre rostro_

_Amisha: ¡Ranma! – Lo abrazó – qué alegría volver a verte_

_(FIN FLASHBACK)_

Amisha: nunca lo imaginé, vine por estudios y me terminé encontrando contigo – le tomó la mano – pensándolo bien… la situación anterior no fue tan diferente a cuando éramos niños, solo que esta vez te persiguen chicas – le dedicó una cálida sonrisa que correspondida inmediatamente

Una bella atmósfera se podía percibir en el ambiente, dos amigos de la infancia disfrutando cada uno de la presencia del otro. ¿Quién podría no disfrutar de aquella bella escena? Solo dos "intrusas" observando escondidas tras el umbral de la puerta.

Ukyo: Amisha siempre con sus mismos trucos

Akane: Ranma en verdad… se preocupa por ella

Ukyo: no sé tú Akane, pero no voy a dejar que Amisha me vuelva a quitar a mi Ranchan. No esta vez

Akane: no Ukyo espera – demasiado tarde, la chica de la espátula ingresó rápidamente a la enfermería

Ukyo: ¡Ranchan!

Ranma: Uchan – la miró sorprendido - ¿estuviste aquí todo el tiempo?

Ukyo: lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de las intenciones de Amisha

Amisha: no estoy haciendo nada malo Ukyo, en todo caso la que siempre a tratado de quedarse con Ranma por la fuerza has sido tú

Ukyo: por la fuerza no ¡Ranchan es mi prometido! ¡Akane! ¿Tú no vas a decir nada?

Ranma: ¿Akane? – con un nudo en la garganta la menor de las Tendo ingresó a la enfermería. Ranma al verla inmediatamente soltó la mano de Amisha – Ak… Akane

Ukyo: y bien Akane ¿qué piensas de todo esto?

¿Qué podría decir sobre todo eso? Nada, absolutamente nada. Amisha no estaba haciendo nada malo y Ranma simplemente la estaba ayudando y esa situación la hacía sentir tan impotente. Simplemente le quedó bajar la mirada.

Akane: déjalo Ukyo – dio media vuelta para salir – ya van a comenzar las clases – se retiró dejando a los tres desconcertados

* * *

DOJO TENDO

Akane: ¡JAAAAA! – con todas sus fuerzas rompió el último ladrillo cayendo exhausta al suelo. El nudo en la garganta seguía presente y cada vez más lágrimas amenazaban con salir – Ranma no… baka – no pudo resistir más, grandes gotas de lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas - /eres un tonto Ranma/

Amisha: Akane

Akane: A… Amisha – se secó las lágrimas antes de que la chica descubriera que había estado llorando - ¿cuándo llegaste?

Amisha: hace un momento – Ranma se había quedado todo el resto de las horas de colegio junto a Amisha en la enfermería - ¿puedo pasar? - por respuesta solo recibió un asentamiento de cabeza afirmando su petición, entró y se sentó junto a la muchacha de cabellos azulados

Akane: ¿cómo está tu tobillo?

Amisha: mejor, gracias, la enfermera dijo que solo necesitaba unos días de descanso – ambas mantenían la mirada fija en el suelo del Dojo. Un momento de silencio siguió luego de aquel pequeño intercambio de palabras – Akane… perdóname

Akane: ¿per… perdonarte? – Aquello no se lo esperaba - ¿por… por qué?

Amisha: nunca quise que mi presencia causara problemas, tú y tu familia han sido tan amables conmigo… y yo se los he pagado causándoles problemas

Akane: no es tu culpa Amisha, las cosas por aquí siempre han sido complicadas – dio un corto suspiro - en especial desde que llegó Ranma

Amisha: Sí – sonrió – Ranma siempre ha estado metido en líos, sé que a veces puede ser muy testarudo pero… es una buena persona, él siempre ayuda a sus amigos – miró a Akane quien mantenía tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo del Dojo – eso hizo conmigo, solo me ayudó… porque soy su amiga de la infancia

Akane: ¿por qué me dices eso?

Amisha: no quiero que estés triste, sé que solo nos conocemos desde hace unos días pero… me has caído bien y no quiero que mi presencia te haga daño

Akane no podía creerlo. Amisha realmente era una persona asombrosa, a pesar de solo conocerse por un par de días ella ya se estaba preocupando por su bienestar. ¿Era posible que realmente pudiera ser así de amable? O detrás de aquel rostro tan pacífico se escondían segundas intenciones.

Akane: yo… yo no… - no sabía que responderle

Amisha: está bien Akane no tienes que decir nada – le sonrió – sé que tal vez para ti es difícil el confiar en mí ya que supuestamente soy otra prometida de Ranma pero… dejando todo ese lío de lado, me gustaría que tú y yo fuéramos amigas

Akane: ¿a… amigas? – un largo silencio siguió a esa pregunta.

¿Debía confiar en ella? No parecía que tuviera malas intenciones, mas por el hecho de ser otra de las prometidas de Ranma se podía correr el riesgo de que estuviera fingiendo. Entonces… ¿debía confiar en ella o no? Se había comportado tan amable desde que llegó ¿qué debía hacer?

Amisha: no me veas como una rival Akane, la promesa que tío Genma le hizo a mi padre fue hace más de 10 años y no tiene valor si Ranma no lo confirma ¿no crees? Así que, hasta que lo haga solo somos amigos y si fuera el caso que te eligiera a ti como su prometida oficial ten por seguro que no me opondré – la miró directo a los ojos – no voy a hacer algo que influya en la decisión de Ranma, hay que dejar que el resuelva esto por sí mismo.

La menor de las Tendo continuaba estupefacta, no sabía que responder

Amisha: entiendo si no confías en mí – se levantó y se dispuso a salir del Dojo – creo… creo que lo mejor será retirarme por ahora, buscaré otro sitio donde hospedarme, regresaré por mis cosas más tarde – se retiró

Para Akane era la primera vez que una supuesta rival le hablaba con tal madurez y dejaba las cosas en claro desde el inicio. Era obvio que Amisha no tenía malas intenciones y lo había demostrado hasta ahora, pero siempre existía aquel temor de ser engañada. ¿Qué no las otras prometidas le habían enseñado que no se podía confiar en nadie?

Confianza… aquella palabra le recordaba algo, pero tan lejano ahora. Desde que Ranma apareció en su vida y junto con él ciento de problemas, ella había dejado de confiar en las personas, salvo por una muy importante en su vida… Ranma.

Pero, ¿podía confiar por siempre en él? Hasta ahora así era. Cada vez que ella lo necesita, él estaba ahí, mas últimamente sus discusiones habían aumentado en intensidad ¿y si un día él se cansara de esa situación y ya no estuviera más para ella? Debía, necesitaba confiar en alguien más, necesitaba a alguien con quien reírse, llorar y compartir problemas que a veces la agobiaban.

En ese momento Akane Tendo se dio cuenta que le hacía falta una amiga. Sayuri y Yuka eran sus amigas, cierto, pero de un tiempo acá se había dado cuenta que el objetivo de las dos chicas era que ella se quedara con Ranma e ignorara a todas las otras situaciones e inconvenientes que conllevaba aquella decisión ¿cómo obtener un consejo neutral por parte de ellas? Se había vuelto imposible. Ni siquiera en su familia podía confiar ahora, incluso Kasumi a veces se dejaba llevar por la corriente.

Tristemente, Akane Tendo se dio cuenta que desde hace mucho tiempo se sentía… sola.

Akane: ¡Amisha! – Salió corriendo del dojo y la alcanzó terminando el pasillo – Amisha espera

Amisha: si Akane, dime – volteó sorprendida

Akane: no… no tienes que irte de la casa por mí

Amisha: ¿estás segura Akane?

Akane: yo… bueno pues yo… lo estuve pensando y… creo que… - tomó aire ¿qué podría pasar? No perdía nada con intentarlo – creo que sí podríamos ser amigas Amisha

Amisha: gracias Akane – sonrió – es bueno escucharte decir eso – se dirigió al comedor – en verdad muy bueno

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la menor de las Tendo pudo respirar tranquila al saber que a partir de ahora tendría a alguien en la que tal vez podría llegar a confiar. ¿Consecuencias? Lidiaría con ellas luego, si algo había aprendido en sus 16 años de vida era que había que disfrutar el momento y las consecuencias que trajeran en el futuro los actos realizados en el presente los enfrentaría con decisión, pero por ahora todo estaba bien, después de todo… ¿qué podría pasar?

Continuara…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **

Muchas preguntas en este capítulo ¿cierto? Bueno hace alusión al título XD Espero no haber demorado mucho con la actualización, estuve exprimiendo me cerebro para que la imaginación [que últimamente esta peleada conmigo u.u] fluyera nuevamente y pudiera escribir este capítulo nuevo que espero les guste.

Gracias a todas las personas que continúan leyendo hasta ahora mi fic y sobre todo mil gracias a las que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review XD Arigatoua todos ustedes:

_**Marirosy**_ gracias por continuar leyendo mi fic hasta ahora! Siempre es bueno leer tus reviews. Sé que el comportamiento de Ranma es extraño, pero todo tiene su razón, ya veras lo que pasara en los siguientes capitulos XD

_**Roxy **_gracias por tu review y no te preocupes que Amisha no la tendrá nada fácil XD Akane y Ranma son mi pareja favorita y tengo muchos planes para ellos, aunque para serte sincera…tal vez haya una que otra sorpresa por ahí en contra de ellos u.u

_**laescondida2004 **_tienes una intuición muy desarrollada… acertaste en una de tus predicciones pero no diré en cual XD que alegría saber que disfrutas cada capitulo me divierto mucho leyendo tus reviews gracias por cada uno de ellos!... cierto! No te respondí una pregunta que me hiciste sobre el oneshot **"Mientras te veo Dormir" **la frase del final "_tal vez algún día me arme de valor y le diga lo que siento… pero por ahora… estoy bien así" _la dice Akane XD, gracias por dejar tu review en mi primer oneshot_._

_**RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft **_espero no haber demorado mucho en actualizar u.u se que hay muchas situaciones que no agradan a los fans de RYA pero todo eso es necesario para esta historia XD y no te preocupes que no seré tan cruel con ellos, te prometo que los capítulos siguientes habrá muchas más sorpresas para ellos dos.

_**Ranma84 **_gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos! Es una gran recompensa saber que mi historia gusta y sobre todo leer la notificación avisándote que alguien más te agregó como favorito. Mil gracias por eso!

_**Melichan **_que gusto es saber que te sigue gustando la historia, tomo en cuenta tu consejo siempre es bienvenido sobre todo si viene de ti XD algo así tenía planeado pero será más adelante ya que esta historia tiene para un buen rato más.

_**Kary14 **_wow! Eres la primera persona en decirme que le cae bien Amisha y debo confesarlo… a mi también XD su carácter es especial y por eso Ranma la aprecia mucho pero aún sucederán muchas cosas con ellos dos, veremos que sorpresas les deparará mi imaginación.

_**Mayumi **_si eres una bocona! Por eso te quiero XD

Y bueno que piensan ¿será confiable Amisha? Estaré esperando sus reviews!

Meiya chan


	6. Capitulo 6: La Decisión de Shampoo

_Hola, Hola, me tome un buen tiempo para escribir este capítulo pero es porque este material es crucial en el desarrollo de la historia y quería darles un muy buen episodio para que lo disfruten al máximo. Presten mucha atención a todos los detalles porque si no el siguiente capítulo. como siempre ya saben que las respuestas a sus reviews (o en este caso agradecimientos) están al final del capítulo._

_Bueno no los retraso más, lean y disfruten xD_

Glosario:

/aaa/ pensamiento

::_aaa_:: recuerdos o sueños

- (Guión solo) personaje desconocido

[aaa] Comentarios de la autora

Historia creada sin fines lucrativos, solo para satisfacer la lectura de aficionados.

Los personajes (a excepción de los nuevos) son propiedad única y exclusivamente de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Ranma se enamora**

**Capitulo 6 "La decisión de Shampoo"**

-¡Silencio! – con una voz gutural madó callar a la joven muchacha – eres una vergüenza para nosotras. No mereces hacerte llamar una amazona

Shampoo: lo siento tanto… por favor, perdónenme

Alrededor de la plaza central de la aldea cientos de mujeres, cada una más bella y fuerte que la otra, juzgaban a una deprimida y temerosa Shampoo que había hecho su aparición hace apenas solo un par de horas.

-¡Te has dejado vencer por un hombre! – una mirada asesina emanaba de los ojos de la que parecía ser la líder – en esta aldea, La Tribu de las Amazonas, nosotras las mujeres siempre hemos tenido el mando.

Shampoo: lo sé… pero es que…

-¡he dicho que te calles!

Shampoo: pe… pero… si me dejara explicarle yo…

-¡Silencio! – una sola palabra bastó nuevamente para callar a Shampoo - ¡¿cómo te atreviste a volver? ¡No debiste siquiera poner un pie dentro de estas tierras!

- ¡Es cierto! – la tribu entera comenzaba a protestar

- ¡No debiste volver!

- Eres una deshonra para nuestra dinastía

Shampoo: perdónenme por favor – arrodillada en el suelo las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas – se los suplico por favor… perdónenme

Rin Rin: Shampoo – se acercó a ella para ayudarla – levántate Shampoo – con delicadeza le secó las lágrimas – no te humilles así

Ran Ran: Li Jing perdona a Shampoo, nuestras leyes dicen que todas somos hermanas y debemos apoyarnos las unas a las otras.

Li Jing: Las leyes también dicen que si alguna de nosotras llegara a deshonrar a la tribu sería exiliada.

Rin Rin: ¡Todo esto es una injusticia!

Li Jing: ¡chiquilla insolente! ¡¿acaso no te han enseñado a respetar a tus mayores?

Shampoo: Rin Rin por favor calla, no quiero que tú también seas castigada.

Ran Ran: nadie será castigada

Li Jing: ¡¿de qué hablas?

Ran Ran: por si lo has olvidado Li Jing, las leyes también dicen que si la mujer que cometió la falta trajo anteriormente honor y riqueza a la tribu, entonces podrá tener la opción de ser perdonada de todos los cargos

-¿es cierto eso? – la duda comenzó a expandirse entre las amazonas

Li Jing: solo si gana en batalla a la persona a cargo de la aldea, es decir… a mí

Rin Rin: Shampoo ganará

Cologne: ¿estás dispuesta a hacerlo Shampoo?

Levantándose lentamente se secó las lágrimas, miró alrededor, sus hermanas con quienes antes había compartido tantas cosas… ahora estaban todas contra ella, pero no las culpaba, ella hubiese hecho lo mismo si una de ellas se encontrara en su lugar.

Ahora estaba en juego su honor. Esta era la batalla más importante en su vida… y no estaba dispuesta a perderla.

Shampoo: Lucharemos

-No puedo creerlo, acpetó

-¿quién creen que gane?

-Es bovio, Shampoo ganará, es la mejor

- Li Jing también es fuerte

-sí, por algo es nuestra líder

Li Jing: ¡Silencio! De acuerdo Shampoo no hay marcha atrás, ya que aceptaste no puedes retirarte

Shampoo: no pienso hacerlo

Li Jing: el encuentro será realizado hoy a las 4 de la tarde y acabará cuando una de las dos caiga y no pueda continuar – una maquiavélica sonrisa se distinguió en su rostro – o mejor dicho… hasta que TÚ mueras.

Ran Ran: ¡un momento! ¡las leyes no dicen que debe ser una batalla a muerte!

Shampoo: DE ACUERDO

Rin Rin: Shampooo no lo hagas

Shampoo: tránquilas hermanas – tratando de calmar a Rin Rin y Ran Ran miró fijamente a la líder del grupo – no seré YO la que pierda

Li Jing: entonces está dicho. Nos encontraremos aquí dentro de dos horas, a menos claro, que quieras ahorrarte la humillación y marcharte de una vez

Cologne: vamos ya Shampoo tienes que prepararte

Las cuatro mujeres emprendieron su camino a casa

Li Jing: ¡te estaré esperando Shampoo! No te acobardes como tu madre

Shampoo: TÚ – volteó para encararla - ¡no te atrevas a hablar de mi madre! – corrió para atacarla pero su bisabuela la detuvo

Cologne: ¡No caigas en sus provocaciones Shampoo!

Shampoo: ¡no permitiré que hable de mi madre!

Cologne: ¡enfrentándola ahora no ganarás nada! Espera hasta el combate – la rabia en los ojos de su bisnieta crecía a cada segundo - ¡escúchame Shampoo! Si atacas ahora todo el pueblo te dará la espalda, sabes muy bien que no está permitido atacar a una hermana a menos que sea en batalla

Shampoo: ella no es mi hermana

Cologne: lo es mientras las dos sigan siendo amazonas

Shampoo: entonces no lo será por mucho tiempo

Ran Ran: vámonos Shampoo, tienes que prepararte

Shampoo: ¡Escúchame bien Li Jing hoy a las 4 serás tú la que se retuerza de dolor y sea una vergüenza para la tribu!

Li Jing: eso lo veremos

Shampoo: nunca debiste haberte metido con mi familia, ahora pagarás las consecuencias – dicho esto se retiró y no paró hasta estar dentro de su casa

Mousse: ¡Shampoo! – un efusivo chico pato saltó para abrazarla recibiendo un puñetazo en la cara – Shampoo volviste – se acomodó los lentes – sabía que no te exiliarían

Rin Rin: no la exiliaran solo si gana en batalla contra Li Jing

Mousse: ¡qué! ¿Batalla? Sabía que debía haber ido para decirles…

Cologne: cállate Mousse, sabes muy bien que a los hombres no se les permite tomar parte de las decisiones de la aldea

Ran Ran: con batalla o sin ella nadie exiliará a Shampoo

Mousse: lo sé, yo solo…

Shampoo: iré a prepararme a mi cuarto – del segundo cuarto a la izquierda terminando las esacaleras fue de dónde se escucho el portazo.

Cologne: Rin Rin y Ran Ran alisten la armadura y las armas

Rin Rin y Ran Ran: ¡Sí! – se fueron al almacén donde el equipo de lucha se mantenía esperando

Cologne: y tú Mousse

Mousse: si anciana, estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por mi amada Shampoo

¡PAM! El bastón en la cabeza de Mousse

Cologne: ¡¿a quién le dices anciana? Lo único que debes hacer es no molestar a Shampoo hasta que acabe el encuentro. Shampoo no debe perder esta pelea

* * *

3:30 pm

Rin Rin: la armadura está lista

Cologne: Bien, cómo van las armas Ran Ran

Ran Ran: estará listas en unos minutos

* * *

3:45 pm

Cologne: Shampoo – el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse retumbó en la habitación a oscuras, tan solo iluminada con los rayos de Sol que ingresaban por la ventana

La joven amazona se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo observando detenidamente una fotografía donde sonrientes, se encontraban posando una hermosa mujer junto a un hombre con penetrantes ojos azules que llevaba a una pequeña niña de cabellos morados sobre sus hombros.

Cologne: ya casi es hora Shampoo ¿estás lista?

Dejando la fotografía sobre la cómoda, se puso en pie dejando relucir la armadura tan bien esculpida para su voluptuoso cuerpo que cubría su torso así como el inicio de sus brazos y piernas.

Shampoo: estoy lista abuelita

Cologne: hay algo que debes saber Shampoo, antes de salir a batalla – se acercó a ella y la miró firmemente a los ojos – la familia de Li Jing posee un gran poder, uno que se ha ido heredando de generación en generación y estoy segura que ella también lo posee

Shampoo: sea cual sea ese "gran" poder, estoy segura de poder vencerla

Cologne: te enfrentarás con algo desconocido Shampoo, solamente los que se han enfrentado a ellas saben lo que es

Shampoo: ¿ninguna de las personas ha podido decir de qué se trata?

Cologne: nadie a vivido para contarlo

Un suspiro fue la única respuesta que recibió de su bisnieta mientras esta terminaba de atar su larga cabellera en un moño.

Cologne: ¡escúchame con atención Shampoo! No hagas ningún ataque precipitado, calcula bien tus movimientos y estate atenta a cualquier actividad extraña

3:55 pm

Shampoo: no te preocupes bisabuela – dijo tomando sus armas – no perderé

* * *

PLAZA DE LA ALDEA

4:00 pm

Li Jing: llegaste Shampoo, no creí que tuvieras las agallas

Shampoo: una amazona nunca falta a su palabra

Li Jing: Shampoo no me hagas reír, te recuerdo que TÚ ya fallaste una vez

Shampoo: eso está fuera de discusión

Li Jing: está muy dentro mi querida Shampoo ya que por esa "pequeñísima" falla tuya serás desterrada el día de hoy

Shampoo: debo admitir que tienes algo de razón en lo que acabas de decir… pero cometiste un pequeño error – se puso en posición de ataque – YO NO SERÉ DESTERRADA

Li Jing: cierto, admito mi error, hoy no serás desterrada – tomando también posición de ataque, hoy morirás

Rin Rin: necesito que despejen el área del combate – todas las espectadoras formaron un amplio círculo alrededor de las dos contrincantes – Bien, esta será una batalla sin límite de tiempo, solo acabará cuando una de las dos contrincantes… muera

La tensión se podía percibir en cada rincón de la aldea, las dos mejores guerreras se enfrentarían en una batalla a muerte… y era muy difícil predecir el resultado final.

Rin Rin: cuando termine la cuenta empezará la batalla en… 3… 2… 1… ¡ataquen!

Las dos jóvenes amazonas se lanzaron al ataque. Un golpe de Li Jing con su báculo fue esquivado por Shampoo y está no demoró en atacar con sus bomboris. Golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada, una inmensa nube de polvo se comenzaba a elevar alrededor de las combatientes.

Shampoo: ¡Yiah! – tirando sus bomboris con todas sus fuerzas acorraló a Li Jing y se dispuso a darle el golpe final con su espada - ¡hasta aquí llegaste Li Jing! – la espada chocó contra el piso

La cortina de polvo se fue despejando…

Ran ran: ¿dónde está Li Jing?

-no puede ser

-desapareció – los murmullos iban en aumento

La espada de Shampoo se encontraba incrustada en el suelo donde segundos antes había estado su contrincante.

Shampoo: /¿dónde está Li Jing? No puedo percibir su aura de combate/ - la nube de polvo se despejó totalmente y no había ningún rastro de la amazona.

Cologne: ¡Shampoo cuidado! – un destello en el cielo cegó a Shampoo

Li Jing: ¡YIAH! – con todas sus fuerzas dio un certero golpe en la cabeza de Shampoo dejándola desmayada en medio de la plaza.

* * *

-Shampoo… ¡Shampoo!

Una voz la llamaba a lo lejos, abriendo sus ojos lentamente comenzó a tomar conciencia de lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás. Li Jing la había atacado por sorpresa, trató de levantarse.

Shampoo: ¡ay! – llevó sus manos a la cabeza, había recibido un golpe muy fuerte. Lentamente terminó de ponerse en pie - ¿Dónde están todos?

La aldea se encontraba vacía, no había señal alguna que indicara que la batalla se había dado, la angustia invadió a Shampoo… ¿cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? Pero era imposible que la batalla haya terminado, en todo caso ella estaría… muerta.

Shampoo: ¡Rin Rin! ¡Ran Ran! ¡abuela! – la única respuesta fue el eco de sus palabras. Comenzó a caminar buscando a sus hermanas.

-¡Shampoo!... ¡Shampoo! – su corazón se detuvo y su rostro comenzó a empalidecer. No había escuchado esa voz por diez años, pero la reconoció al primer instante – Shampoo

Comenzó a correr, sabía de dónde provenía aquella voz, dobló la esquina y paró en seco al ver la escena que estaba ante sus ojos.

-Shampoo espera – una joven mujer intentaba detener a la pequeña Shampoo que intentaba huir de casa – Shampoo escúchame

Shampoo (niña): suéltame – trataba de zafarse - ¡déjame! – finalmente logró que la mujer la soltara, en sus pequeños ojos se notaba la rabia acumulada que tenía en ese momento – todo esto es tu culpa

-Shampoo déjame explicarte…

Shampoo (niña): ¡NO! Es tu culpa ¡es tu culpa! ¡TE ODIO MAMÁ! ¡TE ODIO!

Su corazón volvió a partirse en mil pedazos al revivir aquella escena de su infancia

Shampoo: ma… mamá – todo se volvió negro - ¡Mamá! – un nuevo escenario se presentó, era de noche, las luces de su casa se encontraban encendidas.

Un grito irrumpió la tranquilidad de la noche

Shampoo: ¡mamá! – entró a la casa

Cologne: ¡Shampoo no puedes subir! – una Cologne más joven evitaba que la pequeña Shampoo subiera las escaleras.

Shampoo (niña): ¡quiero ver a mi mamá! – logrando escapar del abrazo de su abuela subió las escaleras y se detuvo frente a la puerta del cuarto de su madre.

Shampoo: no la abras… no abras la puerta – la joven amazona sabía lo que vería cuando su yo de seis años abriera la puerta de la habitación - ¡No abras la puerta!

Se escuchó el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose

Cologne: ¡Shampoo! – la anciana corrió para taparle los ojos a la pequeña… pero era demasiado tarde

Shampoo: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!

Li Jing: ¡Muere! – se abalanzó contra ella para darle el golpe final

Ran Ran: ¡Shampoo cuidado!

Li Jing: ¡hasta aquí llegaste Shampoo! – la amenazadora espada iba directo al corazón de Shampoo

El silencio reinó luego de eso… solo se escuchaba al viento soplar indicando el fin de la batalla.

La espada cayó al suelo, y junto con ella Li Jing.

Cologne: es suficiente – dijo mientras volvía a subir a su bastón con el que había parado el ataque de Li Jing

Li Jing: maldita anciana… ¡Cómo te atreves a interrumpir nuestra pelea!

Cologne: acabas de ganar, no te quejes tanto

Li Jing: ¡esto era una pelea a muerte!

Cologne: suficiente castigo es ser desterrada

Li Jing: ¡a mí no me basta!

Cologne: ¡te tendrá que bastar!... recuerda que la posición que posees en la aldea se lo debes a nuestra familia

Li Jing: ¡yo tengo este puesto por mis propios méritos!

Cologne: si eso es lo que quieres creer… ¡Rin Rin! ¡Ran Ran! lleven a Shampoo a la casa

Rin Rin y Ran Ran: sí – sujeto a Shampoo una de cada lado, condujeron a su hermana a su cabaña

Li Jing: No ¡No se la llevaran! ¡Esto aún no ha terminado!

Cologne: ¡ya terminó! Mi nieta será desterrada… su nombre será borrado de la tribu y las generaciones futuras nunca sabrán que existió

La rabia de Li Jing crecía a cada segundo… esta humillación no se iba a quedar así

Cologne: nos iremos al anochecer – dicho esto se retiró dejando al pueblo pasmado y a una colérica líder arrodillada en el suelo hundiendo sus dedos en la tierra

Li Jing: definitivamente… esto no se quedará así

* * *

6:00 pm

Mousse: ya ha pasado una hora desde que Shampoo se encerró en el cuarto

Rin Rin: no lo entiendo… cómo pudo perder

Ran Ran: estaba segura de que ganaría – una atmósfera de tristeza era lo que reinaba en el comedor

Mousse: no puede ser… ahora Shampoo no podrá volver jamás

Cologne: ya va a anochecer, Ran Ran, dile a Shampoo que ya es hora de irnos

Ran Ran: sí – subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta de la habitación – Shampoo… Shampoo ya es hora – no recibió respuesta – Shampoo – trató de entrar pero la puerta estaba trancada - ¡Shampoo abre! ¡Déjame entrar!

Cologne: ¿qué pasa? Por qué estas gritando

Ran Ran: es Shampoo… ha trancado la puerta, no puedo abrirla

Cologne: Shampoo escúchame, abre ahora mismo esa puerta

* * *

Shampoo: váyanse – su apagada voz apenas se escuchó desde su habitación – déjenme sola… tengo que terminar con esto

* * *

Rin Rin: ¡¿qué? – acababa de llegar junto con Mousse

Mousse: Shampoo abre no cometas una locura por favor

* * *

Dentro de la oscura habitación, la hermosa muchacha miraba por la ventana tratando de apreciar por última vez aquella Luna que adornaba el negro cielo de esa noche. A su lado posaba el retrato de lo que antes había sido su feliz familia, su madre junto a su padre quien la llevaba en brazos cuando pequeña, mirando por última vez la fotografía comenzó a acariciar la daga, que tentadora recorría su brazo una y otra vez.

* * *

Ran Ran: ¡Shampoo abre la puerta!

Cologne: todos colóquense detrás de mi

* * *

Shampoo: la muerte… - puso la daga en su pecho lista para hundirla – es la mejor solución

¡BAM!

El estallido provocó que Shampoo callera al suelo y que la daga volara lejos de su alcance.

Cologne: ¡¿qué es lo que pensabas hacer? ¡Matándote no arreglarás nada!

Shampoo: ¡es qué no lo entienden! – Lágrimas en sus ojos - ¡no merezco vivir! - ¡PAM! Una bofetada de su abuela

Cologne: ¡escúchame Shampoo esto tiene solución! No cometas el mismo error de tu madre

Shampoo: todo es mi culpa – cayó al suelo y comenzó a llorar – es mi culpa… yo le dije que la odiaba… ¡TODO ES CULPA MIA!

Cologne: no puedes cambiar el pasado, pero puedes arreglar el futuro

Shampoo: ¿a… arreglarlo?

Cologne: a pesar que la familia de Li Jing tienen el poder sobre la aldea, aún hay muchas hermanas que son fieles a nuestra familia, si queremos que el plan resulte tendrás que aparentar que nada ha pasado, te irás de la aldea con la cabeza en alto para no levantar sospechas, dejarás que pasé un tiempo… todo debe calmarse, deben olvidar todo esto. Es ahí cuando daremos inició al plan, solo que esta vez no estarás sola

Shampoo: ¿cuál es el plan?

Cologne: te lo diré a su debido momento, primero tienes que prometerme que pase lo que pase no te rendirás, la pelea con Li Jing recién a comenzado, perdiste la primera batalla pero aún no la guerra… ¿estás dispuesta a hacerlo Shampoo?

El silencio reinó por unos segundos, ¿estaba realmente lista para otra batalla? ¿Podría soportar en el peor de los casos otra derrota? Pero si con eso volvería a recuperar su honor… entonces lo daría el todo por el todo.

Shampoo: lo haré – se levantó y secó sus lágrimas – esta vez no perderé

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **finalmente terminé de escribir este capítulo, espero que le hayan prestado mucha atención ya que es crucial para el desarrollo de la historia. Hay muchas interrogantes ¿qué le pasó a la mamá de Shampoo? ¿Por qué Li Jing está al mando de la aldea gracias a la familia de Cologne? ¿Qué pasó con el papá de Shampoo? ¿Cuál es el nuevo plan? xD no se lo pierdan en nuestro próximo capítulo _**"sesión de espionaje"**_

Bueno no todas las preguntas se responderán en el siguiente capítulo pero se darán a conocer poco a poco a lo largo de la historia y créanme que no se quedará afuera ninguno de nuestros personajes principales.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, me esmeré mucho en hacerlo, sobre todo en la parte de la batalla de las dos amazonas, no soy muy buena redactando ese tipo de texto así que me concentré más en ponerle un poco de suspenso y misterio, ojalá haya dado buen resultado y haya causado en ustedes el efecto que quería =D.

Y como ya es nuevo año (¡Feliz año nuevo! ¬¬ bueno sé que es tarde pero les envié a cada uno un mensaje personal saludándolos… supongo que eso vale xD ) quiero agradecer a cada una de las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review, gracias a: _**kary14, magdal, nellimoxxxa, roxy, Vivian Alejandra (por suscribirse)…**_

_**-RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft: **_gracias por todo linda! Me caes súper bien, lo sabes cierto? Sé que no te gusta que te dé las gracias pero no puedo evitarlo xD ya sabes que cuando algún día nos encontremos nos mataremos por todos los gracias que te he dado. Mil besos para ti a la distancia.

_**-Marirosy: **_muchas muchas gracias a ti también, me gusta leer tus reviews en cada una de mis historias y como siempre lo hago, prometo no decepcionarte con los capítulos venideros. Gracias por todo tu apoyo

_**-Melichan: **_y sobre todo gracias a Meli porque sin exagerar su historia "El Colgante" fue la gran responsable en mi iniciación en el mundo de los fanfictions, gracias por todo, nunca me cansaré de decirlo.

_**-Mayumi: **_si mi amiga, gracias a ti también por torturarme siempre para que pueda escribir a pesar de mi apretada agenda y no dejar mis historias inconclusas, has sido un gran apoyo en todo este tiempo. Te quiero!

_**-Ranma84: **_gracias por demostrarme que aunque la historia este avanzada aún hay muchos lectores que se interesan por ella y se toman el tiempo de dejar un review. Gracias por eso!

_**-Hikari: **_gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review en cada uno de mis capítulos xD me hizo muy feliz leerlos.

_**-laescondida2004: **_gracias a ti por hacerme reír con tus acertadas predicciones sobre mis fics xD… es bueno saber lo que piensas y sobre todo sorprenderme porque siempre aciertas en las intenciones que tengo. Gracias por todo

Y por último pero no menos importante

_**-The mystic poetry: **_gracias por tus reviews y no te preocupes que Ryoga aparecerá… no me perdonaría que este fuera de la historia, además recuerda que aún tiene que reconciliarse con Akane ya que sabe que su querido cerdito P-chan era en realidad él. Gracias por tus reviews!

Y esos fueron mis agradecimientos que según yo nunca son suficientes, nos estaremos leyendo en el próximo capítulo… no se lo pierdan.

Mata ne!

Meiya T. xD

P.D.: a los que leen _**"Siempre te Amaré" **_en un par de semanas estaré actualizando el siguiente capítulo así que no se preocupen xD


End file.
